In Love
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after- Nanhi Gawah...


Set after - **Nanhi Gawah… **

Freddy bring a person named Rajiv in bureau dn demand kiss from them dn Freddy says that Daya told him to do this nd later on ACP Sir too say that Kiss karo…dn finally its our Curly beauty's turn…

**Tarika** looking at Rajiv - kiss karo…

**Rajiv** looking at all - are aap sab ne kuch le liya hai kya…jise dekho wo kiss kiss ka raag alaap raha hai…

*Sound of door opening*

**Tarika** strictly - **kiss karo**…

**Abhi** enters inside….

**Tarika** - kiss karo…Abhi enter standing holding the knob dn got 440 volt ka jhatka…

**Abhi** shocked - kiss karo dn he move towards her with wide eyes as he saw some Atma there…

**Tarika ordering tone** - **I said kiss karo**…

**Abhi** move close to Tarika in disappointment - Dr. Tariak ab aap…_dn he look at her _- ye ye kya ho gya hai…_hain nd he look at Rajiv..._sab ke saamne kissing vissing ki baat kar rahi hain aap…

**Tarika** turn off her face…

**Abhi** continues - main sapne mein bhi nahin soch sakta tha…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - lo bhai inhi ki kami thi…ye bhi a gaye…

**Abhi** - are lekin dr saab ye…he speak moving towards Salunkhe…

**Tarika** interrupts before he said other word - Abhijeet…hum serious baatein kar rahe hain…_nd Abhi look at her in shocked state of mind_…Kiss karo…she speaks looking at Rajiv…

**Abhi** - serious hai ye…dn a naughty smile came on Tarika's face… hain…mu…mujhe laga tha ke mazaak chal raha hai ye serious hai…

***Abhi** thinking - _ek baar mujhse to kaha hota Tarika…main… main… (bas itna hi haan…zyada mat socho:P)*_

**ACP** - chalo kiss karo…

**Abhi** got another shock - Sir aap…

**ACP** careless tone - Abhijeet chup raho…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd look downward…

**ACP** - jaldi kiss karo…he speaks in ordering tone…

**Rajiv** - Sir main nahin karuga…he speaks nodded his head in no…

**Abhi** - mat karna…dn he turn his face to other side…

**Daya** came forward - are…chalo jaldi kiss karo…nd he goes close to Rajiv nd place hand on his shoulder nd push him forward…chalo kiss karlo…

****Abhi** get another shock nd giving expressions like - _Daya tu bhi… sharam nahin ayi tujhko…kam se kam ek baar to soch liya hota…tu kya bol raha hai…mere saamne… BHAIYA saamne khada hai aur tu kisi gair ko bol raha hai apni hi Bhabhi ko kiss karo…chee Daya chheee…yehi dekhna baaki reh gya tha abb_**

Nd he make faces dn rub hand on his forehead…nd look at Tarika…

**Tarika** - chalo…nd his expressions changes nd a smile came on his face - **Abhi** with smile - achha achha achha…haan nd he move towards her…haan haan karo karo…

**Tarika** standing holding glass in her hands…in front of Rajiv…

**Abhi** ordering tone pointing finger towards him - sheeshe ko kiss karo…KARO…

**Rajiv** gave his lip impression there…

**Tarika** - ok…nd scene finishes there…

After that Shreya's uncle take her with him…nd Abhi left heartbroken… nd everyone feels bad for him nd aware of his condition…Daya dn Freddy were trying to cheer him up… but as he left for house he again become sad on realizing that he will not find Shreya at home today…

**Abhi's home** -

Abhi opens the door with key nd enter inside in sad mood…turn on the light…move towards kitchen dn look at dining table nd a sad smile appear on his face…he remember how he use to feed Shreya when she refuse to eat…a tear fall from his eye dn he wipe that immediately…nd move towards his room…

**Abhi** enter inside removing his coat nd throw it on bed…move towards washroom dn came after minutes…wiping face with towel open buttons of shirt nd throw towel on bed…nd sudden he got shocked - TUM? Tu…tum yaha k…kaise?

Maine socha thora time spent karlu tumhare saath…she speaks coming close to him nd warp her arms around his neck…

**Abhi** shocked - T…Tarika…ye...ye kya kar rahi ho…

**Tarika** give him seductive look nd hold collar of his shirt nd trying to remove it - Abhi…KiSS KARO…

**Abhi's** eyes wide open - kya kar rahi ho Tarika…dn he hold his hand nd remove from collar…

**Tarika** - lab mein to aise keh rahe the jaise keh rahe ho - Tarika mere hote huae tum…nd she stop with blush…

**Abhi** interrupts - oh Tarika…plz chup karo…mat yaad karwao wo scene…

**Tarika** teasing tone - kyu…bahut bura laga tha…

**Abhi** - nai…nai laga bura maine to aise hi…

**Tarika** hold his hand nd try to fall herself in his arms - to ek kiss karo na…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - ye ise kya ho gya achanak se…nd he bite his lip shayad jaan boojh kar tang karna chahti hai…dekhta hu abhi nd he wrap arms around her nd hold tightly in his arms…

**Tarika** scared - ye…ye kya kar rahe ho Abhi nd she tries to remove herself by placing hand on his chest…

**Abhi** smiling - relax jaan…tumhara Abhi hu…kiss to karne do…

**Tarika** smiles nd blushes - haan Abhi…wo…wo to theek hai…lekin…

**Abhi** seduction tone - lekin kya jaan…**kisssss** nahin karne dogi apne Abhi ko…

**Tarika** removing herself with jerk nd move away from him - Abhiii… don't take it seriously ok…main to bas…dn she stops…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - main to bas…dn he stop…tum to bas… Shreya ko miss na karu…rou na use yaad karke… isi liye tum ayi thi na…he speaks in serious tone…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - wo Abhi…main jaanti hu tum kitne…

**Abhi** interrupts - Tarika…main jaanta hu jo bhi hua…lekin…abb main nai yaad karna wo sab…plz…nd his eyes become wet again…

**Tarika** move close to him - Abhiiii…

**Abhi** stop him with his hand - nai Tarika…iske liye tumhe apne aapko is tarah mere…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…aisa mat kaho plz…sach to ye hai ke main tumhe is tarah…is tarah se toot te huae nahin dekh sakti…plz apne aapko itni takleef mat do plz…

**Abhi** smiles - m fine jaan…tum ho na mere paas…Daya jaisa dost hai…mujhe aur kya chahye…wo to main bas zara sa…dn he stop with heavy throat again…

**Tarika** too become sad on seeing him in distress nd tear roll on her cheek - main samjh sakti hu Abhijeet…lekin…

**Abhi** move towards him nd cupped her face in his hands - jaan plz…is tarah apne keemti aanso mat bahao…main…main bilkul theek hu…kaise yakeen karwau tumhe…dn a naughty smile came on his face - waise agar tum mere saath…isi tarah mera khyaal rakhti rahi…hamare pyar age badhta gya…. to ek din hamare khud ki Shreya a jayegi hamare paas…

**Tarika** blushes badly nd turn her face downward - Abhii tum bhi na…

**Abhi** smiles - main bhi kya Tarika…

**Tarika** look into his eyes - tum…nd she blushes…

**Tarika's POV** - main jaanti hu Abhi kuch hi dino mein tum Shreya se bahut attached ho gye the…aur aaj achanak wo tumse door chali gyi… main samjh sakti hu tumpar kya beet rahi hai…lekin is tarah main tumhe bikhrane nahin de sakti…

**Abhi's POV** - haan main dukhi hu Shreya ka jaane se…bahut miss kar raha hu…is ghar ka ek ek kona mujhe uski yaad dila raha hai…uski masoom si hasi…uske wo dara sehma chehra…wo sab meri aankhon se hat nahin raha…aur main ye bhi jaanta hu Tarika tum mere gham ko kuch kam karna chahti ho…main khushnaseeb hu ke meri zindagi mein tum ho…jo har kadam par mere saath hai…Thanks for that meri jaan…

**Abhi** move his face closes to her nd touch her lips softly… she move behind nd than wrap her arms around his neck…he than start to kiss with passion nd she respond too…dn they lost in each other's arms…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it…Thanks for reading this…


End file.
